looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Canyon Fall Gag
Missing Downshot Gags/Animated GiFs We're missing a bunch of screencaps involving the downshot fall: "Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z" - When Wile E.'s batwings peel off, he tries to fly but to no avail, so he falls down to the valley below. "Going! Going! Gosh!" - Wile E. Falls while inside the dumpster wagon. "Hot-Rod and Reel!" - There are two downshot falls found here. "Hopalong Casualty" - The one near the end of the cartoon. "Zip 'n' Snort" - 2 of them are found here. "Lickety- SPLAT" - 2 of them are found here. "Beep Prepared" - 3 of them are found here. "Zoom at the Top" - When Wile E. is sent soaring off the cliff with the boomerang stuck on his butt, he falls down to the canyon below. "To Beep or Not to Beep" - A rather unique downshot involves both Wile E. falling down to the canyon below and then leaping back into the air once the cactus fell on him. "War and Pieces" - Only one downshot was used here. "Soup or Sonic" and "Freeze Frame" - A rather common downshot was used while using the same background. "Chariots of Fur" - Only 2 were used here. LooneyTunerIan (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Here's every references to the gag. Other Looney Media Animaniacs *In Meatballs or Consequences, Death falls of a cliff with the Warners exclaiming "Poppers fall down... And go boom" Tiny Toons *In Journey To The Center of Acme Acres, Plucky has one when his house breaks *In FoxTrot, Buster and Babs has one near the end. New Looney Tunes *In The Grand Barbari-yon, The Barbarion and his bear fall down the Grand Canyon. *In one episode, Porky falls out of his van after Daffy flushes him down the toilet In Other Media Dexter's Lab *In Inflata Dee Dee, Dexter falls twice while trying to catch Dee Dee. *In Opposites Attract, Dexter falls down a hole. Family Guy *In Partial Terms of Endearment, It happens when Peter's plan fails. *Luke Skywalker, played by Chris Griffin, has a typical Wile E. Coyote fall during his duel with Darth Vader, played by Stewie Griffin, in Something, Something, Something, Dark Side. He holds up a "HELP" sign, and then his body from the neck down droops before his whole body falls. How To Train Your Dragon *During the wipeout scene. Hoodwinked *The wolf falling of a cliff into the water. Oscar's Oasis *Add some of the many falls in the show. The Simpsons *In Bart's Inner Child, the trampoline falls like Wile E., but it gets caught by a rock formation and sprung back up. *In The Yellow Badge of Cowardge, Edwin Moses falls off a cliff in a parody of the Road Runner cartoons. Storm Hawks *In What's Got into Finn Stork fell into the water after he got hit by a log and he fell down into the ground after his jet propelled roller skates ran out of fuel. Unknown I have some pictures I used for my book. Two of which I forgot the name of. (I got the screenshots from a video on YouTube that's now unavailable.) Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 3.52.48 PM.png|The first one from a Magical Play episode. (Note that this gag happened twice.) Screen Shot 2019-07-27 at 7.23.18 PM.png|The second one from a Dinosaur King episode. If you know where the pictures are from, tell me and I'll add your username on the ones you helped with the names. Kash R (talk) 23:27, July 27, 2019 (UTC)Kash R